


this is for you

by hani_boo



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: 2019 TWICE Series, Before Gayo Daejukje timeline, Gen, MiChaeng (as bestfriends), Mina best girl, Mina’s gifts and letters for TWICE, TWICE misses Mina, Year End stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hani_boo/pseuds/hani_boo
Summary: TWICE gladly wakes up in the morning as a package all the way from Japan waited at their living room. Their Christmas just got more memorable with Mina’s gifts and letters that she had personally delivered the members. The group reminisces gladly, their chitchats set down while they munch on their breakfast. They all seemed to have missed Mina so much.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, OT9
Kudos: 14





	this is for you

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. might contain stuff that will make you miss Mina more, so...
> 
> merry Christmas and a happy new year <3  
> hani_boo

Chaeyoung lazily rises from her bed, groaning as she felt her spine cracking from the position she had maintained for 9 straight hours. Last night was a real blast, recalling their tiring [performance at Gayo Daejeon](https://youtu.be/bx0-CgNneOc) that only had 3 days of preparation. She probably danced a little too harder to a refined rock and roll version of Fancy than she ever did at their short promotions last summer. It was a really cool concept anyways, and they had to match the intensity of the rearranged version so that the overall performance was an earth-shaking level. The thoughts from last night made her smile as she stretched her arms to their farthest reach, cracking the bones from her body once again.

“ **Chaeng, are you up?** ”

She hears a small but high-toned voice from behind the closed door of her room with rapid knocks after, realizing that Sana had already woken up.

“ **Yeah. What’s up?** ”  
Chaeyoung lets herself slide onto the edge of the bed as she raised her brows to wait for Sana to reply.

“ **Mina sent us gifts! Come on out and see them!** ”

Chaeyoung’s morning face suddenly glowed as bright as the sun as an excited smile grew between her cheeks. She couldn’t help but jump out of the bed and swing the door wide open once she heard Mina’s name.

“ **Really?! Well, where is it?** ”

The smaller girl’s eyes grew bigger as it looked into Sana’s with high anticipation, the tone on her question felt like it had to be answered or else she’d literally slap someone’s face hard. Mina sending them gifts even while she’s resting? She can’t help but be amazed with the love that Mina has for the girls even when she’s on an important mission to strengthen herself mentally. As memories of Twice as nine members shoots simultaneously into Chaeyoung’s head, she manages to snap back to Sana’s whipped face in front of her.

“ **Jihyo brought the package in the living room, also there’s—** “

Chaeyoung didn’t let a second pass by as she rushed through their dorm’s hall straight to the living room, unconsciously shoving Sana to the wall behind her.

“ **Chaeng, I wasn’t finished talking!** ”

Running Chaeyoung heard Sana’s words clearly as it echoed through the hall, but she didn’t even bother looking back, not when she’s already at the living room and has made a stop in front of the 6 other girls in the dorm.

“ **Good morning, Chaeng! Look what Mina sent us!** ” Nayeon happily greeted the girl as the latter tried to catch her breath from her short marathon. The girls’ attention suddenly shifted to Chaeyoung, who was slowly walking to the center table where a large package box had been placed and opened.

“ **Did I get any?** ” Chaeyoung softly spoke, almost hoping that she did get any gifts and letters from their youngest Japanese member. As she assumed of it, Jihyo had spoken up and confirmed Chaeng’s gift as she pointed on the box.

“ **It’s in there. I think you got the biggest one.** ”

Chaeyoung nodded in agreement as she saw a box wrapped in plain red color with Miguin patterns all over it that covered almost a big fraction of the package’s interior space. She found herself slowly kneeling down on the floor as she smiled with pure gratefulness. Mina didn’t have to draw so much Miguins on her gift for Chaeyoung. It was too cute for her sight to absorb.

“ **Mina shouldn’t have.** ” Chaeng said as she took the box out of the package, letting it slip through the bubble wrapping that had protected it from its outside environment. She placed the box around her arms, still not absorbing the fact that the box was almost as big as the size of 3 shoe boxes.

She then finds herself looking at the girls who were already reading the letters and excitedly opening the gifts that Mina had sent them individually from the opened package in the middle of the living room. Dahyun held a small Merry Christmas greeting card that she had just pulled out of a white-wrapped gift, reading the words too softly that only she could hear. She smiled brightly, as if the words in the letter were hugging her with warmth and making her cheeks blush into bright red. Then a curious Jeongyeon came peeking out on Dahyun’s letter, attempting to read the words as she mouthed each sentence. A minute passed by before Dahyun noticed that Jeong had been spying on her from behind, leaning the letter away from Jeong’s sight.

“ **Hey! Privacy, please?!** ”

“ **Okay okay, jeez.** ” The older woman’s right hand were up in the air in surrender as she stood up and walked to the her room with a green-wrapped box on her left.

Chaeng’s attention, as well as the other girls, suddenly shifted to a squealing Momo who was sitting on the sofa, grasping tightly as she hugged a medium-sized heart plushie that had a Christmas hat on top. Chaeng giggled at the sight of Momo jumping up and down at her seat while screaming the words ‘I like it, I like it!’. She wasn’t surprised with the child-like excitement of Momo’s. In fact, she noticed how she hasn’t been like that in a while, not mentioning their busy schedules and coping up without Mina’s presence. She loved how this moment for Momo had made her smile, still clutching on the red box that she hasn’t opened yet.

Jihyo and Nayeon started picking up the gift wrappers that the girls unknowingly scattered all over the floor of the living room, putting them in the trashbag as they told the girls to sit on the dining table and wait for breakfast.

“ **Aren’t you gonna open that yet, Chaeyoung?** ”  
Nayeon spoke over her shoulders as she carried the package box and placed it beside the trash bag. She noticed how Chaeyoung had been on her knees while still clinging on the large red box, watching how the other girls had opened theirs.

“ **Maybe later after breakfast.** ” Chaeyoung said, finally standing up from her spot while quickly hopping back to her room.

•••

“ **Breakfast is ready!** ” Chaeyoung didn’t mind the thick voice that echoed down the hall through the room, not while she was waiting for Tzuyu to come out of their bathroom. She knew Jeongyeon had to prepare breakfast this early in the morning ‘cause they had to be in the Olympic Dome for Gayo Daejukje’s final rehearsal and pre-recording.

“ **Tzuyu, how much longer ‘til you come out?** ” Chaeyoung whined, clutching onto the bath towel she had been holding on for the last 30 minutes. She mistakenly assumed that Tzuyu would come out already after 15 minutes. Unexpectedly, the maknae took twice the time Chaeng had anticipated.

“ **Just a minute!** ” Tzuyu reasoned, rushing as she dried her hair rapidly with her own bath towel. The youngest had probably taken too much time from just sitting on the bathtub and letting the thoughts flow freely in her head. She still can’t stop thinking about the gift that Mina had given her, not mentioning the nostalgic feeling that the object had brought her.

“ **Done! I’m coming out!** ” Tzuyu spoke loudly as she swung the bathroom door open, fixing the fabric that had wrapped her body.

“ **Sorry I took too long.** ” Tzuyu apologized as she bowed respectfully to her fellow maknae who was already standing in front of her.

“ **It’s alright. You should go out and change. Jeongyeon unnie said breakfast’s ready.** ” Chaeyoung softly spoke as she walked in the bathroom as Tzuyu walked out.

“ **Will do, Chaeng.** ” Tzuyu’s words became muffled behind the door that Chaeyoung had closed.

She proceeds to her routine swiftly in the white-tiled room, suddenly shifting her thoughts to what Mina might’ve given her. She let the warmth of the shower cover her entire body as she reminisce the thoughts of a blissful but quite Mina. The small details of the box had been enough to make her heart flutter. The shade of red that Mina had wrapped around the box was the exact color Chaeng was fond of. The Miguins drawn all over it with plain black marker only made Chaeyoung think how much even more thoughtful Mina was. _She’s so cute_ , her mind thinks.

“ **I miss you, unnie.** ” Chaeyoung let her words echo in the bathroom, knowing how much truth had ringed authentically into it. She really did, more than anything else that she could ever miss in this world. She longed for the Japanese girl’s comfort, loving and gentle character, and maybe even the randomest of words Mina would occasionally say to her. _You know, penguins can actually fly if only they had longer and larger arms_ , the words spoke back to her head. Though it hasn’t been long since they’ve talked over the phone, Chaeyoung’s satisfaction only grew short since she couldn’t see Mina in person. If she was here, she would’ve given Mina a big hug and greeted her a merry Christmas.

•••

Chaeyoung was the last one to sit down on the dining table of their dorm, her bath towel still wrapped around her damp hair.

“ **Mind saying grace, Chaeng?** ” Jihyo politely asked, already holding hands with Nayeon and Jeongyeon who was sitting to next her. Chaeyoung nodded, also holding Dahyun and Tzuyu’s hands who were waiting for her to pray. The rest of the girls had already bowed their heads down, the dorm suddenly falling into silence.

“ **Dear God,** ”  
Chaeyoung softly started, almost whispering.

“ **...we thank you for keeping us safe last night for our performance and for giving us a brand new day this morning. We sincerely ask for your guidance and protection today at work and for the staff that we’ll be working with.** ”

Chaeng paused for a moment, almost hesitating as if she wants to say something else or end the prayer already. Nevertheless, she continues.

“ **We also thank Mina for giving us letters and gifts this morning. Thank you for bestowing her Your undeniable kindness.** ”

Chaeng twitches a little, embarassed how her words sounded as if Mina was as kind as the God she was talking to.

“ **Thank you for the members that are here today and may we become full and satisfied with the breakfast Jeongyeon unnie prepared for us. Amen.** ”

Chaeng gladly ended, opening her eyes as the members around her had smiled accordingly to her prayers.

“ **That was nice, Chaengie.** ” Sana praised her, carefully unlocking her hands with Momo’s and Tzuyu’s as she reached to scoop some food on her plate. As blunt as Chaeyoung hadn’t noticed it, her cheeks automatically blushed to her unnie’s statement.

•••

Jihyo took the last empty plate from the table to the kitchen sink and sat back as soon as she finished. The rest of the members had patiently waited for her to complete her morning duties to which Jeongyeon had assigned her for. Anyway, they all had something to talk and share about while they have the morning in their hands.

“ **Alright, you guys. Let’s talk. What did Mina give you all?** ”

Sana confidently smiled as she gestured Jihyo that she wants to talk about her gift first.

“ **Well, I read the letter first but it only said that I should take care of the gift well when Mina returns.** ”

The other girls scoffed sarcastically, politely agreeing to how Mina would definitely remind Sana to take care of her gift and of her personal belongings too, in general. The group knew how much careless Sana can be when it comes to her things and how she would lose something quicker than how she intended to keep them.

“ **It was really cute ‘cause she gave me three phone cases with different colors. They had a really tough build, too. I tried knocking on it and it felt really hard like my phone wouldn’t break if I dropped it many times.** ”

The Japanase girl proudly blabbered, her facial expressions and hand gestures interpreting it all. As she soon as she finished, the group smiled and clapped in chorus for such a gift that fits Sana well.

“ **Mina gave me a really warm pair of blue winter gloves and ear cuffs. She said she didn’t want me to get cold and all.** ” Nayeon proudly told the girls, whose attention were now locked on hers. Mina probably knew how cold South Korea could harshly get the moment the Christmas season enters the country. Mina was really thoughtful of the matter, Nayeon thought.

“ **She gave me warm clothes, too! I’m wearing it now.** ” Jihyo giggled as she excitedly pointed to a hand-knitted apricot scarf that circled around her neck.

“ **I don’t feel cold anymore, really. Mina probably put the sun in this scarf or something.** ” The leader joked, unconsciously caressing the scarf as she admired how it was knitted neatly.

“ **How come Mina gave you guys decent gifts?** ” Jeongyeon questioned, recalling how weird and oddly sarcastic the gift she received from Mina was when she opened it in her room.

“ **Well, what did you get then, unnie?** ” Chaeyoung curiously asked, her cheek leaning on the palm of her hand.

“ **Uhmm, she gave me stress-free pills and a dinosaur plushie.** ”

“ **Isn’t the dinosaur plushie decent enough for you?** ” Momo convinced her roommate, locked on the thought that plushies were really cute in general.

“ **Yeah, but the pills were a little weird ‘cause she specifically said in her letter that I shouldn’t stress out too much.** ”

“ **Unnie, that probably means that you should scold us less often about cleaning the house and being organized and stuff.** ” Dahyun reminded her, remembering how she had recently been the one that Jeongyeon scolded often the past week, her unnie constantly spewing how irresponsible she was in folding her clothes properly.

“ **In other words, Jeong, Mina probably wants you to relax and just enjoy what goes your way.** ” The leader advises her, arms crossed with her back leaning against the wooden chair she was sitting on. Although Jihyo is most likely the person to worry about the rest of the group, her unnies have seemed to taken most of the weight of her burden as the “mother” of the members. Nayeon tried to cheer up the group with her jumpy character and cringy aegyos whilst Jeongyeon constantly taught them to clean theirselves up.

“ **Alright, I’ll try to.** ” Jeong sighed at the end of her reply, realizing how short-tempered she was because of their busy schedules and deprivation of sleeps.

“ **Tzuyu, what did you get from Mina?** ” Jihyo called out to the maknae who was awkwardly quiet on her seat while listening to her unnies.

“ **Well, Mina unnie gave me a...** ” Tzuyu paused, hesitating if she wants to tell the girls what Mina had given her.

“ **A what, Tzuyu-ah?** ” Dahyun asked, anticipating as she leaned her body closer to listen to Tzuyu’s answer.

“ **...a necklace.** ” Tzuyu softly spoke, almost sounding like she was about to burst in tears.

“ **Really? That’s really cute. What did it look like?** ” Nayeon curiously asked the tall girl, whose smile was almost outshining the light of the sun that had entered the room.

“ **It had the number 9 in it. Mina told me to perform in shows well because she’ll be watching us from her home.** ” The atmosphere suddenly became really gloomy. To be honest, Tzuyu hasn’t really been used to Mina constantly coming back home to Japan while the rest of Twice complete their schedules for the day. She hated them being incomplete, but because she knew Mina needed to rest and empower herself, she just went on with the flow. There were days where she would call Mina while the others were fast asleep on their beds. _I hope you’re getting better unnie_ , her own words to the Japanese girl echoed within her mind. She missed her a _lot_. Now with the necklace Mina gave her, she was even more determined to give her all-out performance in every show.

“ **Well, you hear that girls? Mina will be watching us, so you all better not make any mistakes later, okay?** ” Jihyo humorously warned her members for tonight’s upcoming show, the girls laughing in response and saying _Yes_ in unison.

•••

“ **These socks are really comfy and warm. Mina unnie must’ve checked its quality well**.” Dahyun admired the dotted white cotton socks that she was wearing, swinging her feet from side to side.

“ **It looks cute on you.** ” Chaeyoung praised her fellow maknae, watching as Dahyun put on her padding coat as they prepare to go to Gayo Daejukje’s designated rehearsal stage.

“ **That gift from Mina’s, aren’t you gonna open it yet?** ” Chaeyoung looked at the direction where Dahyun had pointed to a red box with Miguin patterns on the top of the bottom bunk.

“ **Well, should I already? I’m sort of nervous of what’s inside.** ”

“ **Why would you get nervous of what your bestfriend would’ve given you?** ”

 _Bestfriend_ , Chaeyoung silently repeats in her mind. Although she considers Dahyun as her bestfriend as well as calling her “ _Bro_ ” occasionally, she knew she had a deeper connection with Mina as well as conversations with her that she probably hasn’t had with anybody else in the group. Mina would always open up a new sight of the world to Chaeyoung with just her talking. Chaeng always admired that part of Mina where they would just talk for hours about the weird and blissful patterns of life. The thought only draws Chaeyoung away from giving attention to Dahyun, who was still standing in front of her for an unanswered question. Chaeyoung snaps back, unknowingly shaking her head.

“ **I don’t know. I just haven’t seen her in a while, so I’m kind of anxious.** ” She reasoned, eyes and face directed to the floor.

“ **You know what, just open it. We still got 10 minutes ‘til the managers come and drive us out.** ” Dahyun encouraged her roommate, heading to the door of their room.

“ **I’ll wait at the living room. You better get your padding too after you open the gift.** ” Dahyun said her last words as she carefully shut the door, her steps fading down the hall.

Chaeyoung was now all alone in their room, the rays of the sun getting higher as it slowly approaches the hours of noon. She could open the gift later after the show and not obey her unnie’s wishes. She had time in her hands anyway and judging by the way her hands were shaking, Chaeng didn’t know why she was getting too anxious over her favorite person’s gift for her.

Making her mind up, she walked to her bottom bunk and sat comfortably on the edge, caressing the fine Miguin patterns over the red box. She ripped off the tape that had locked the wrapper into place, carefully peeking into what seems to be a plain box inside. She continues, opening the plain box and removing the bubble wrapper inside. Mina must’ve not wanted the package inside to be disturbed. She pauses, staring onto an envelope that has been beautifully signed with _To Chaeyoungie_ on its back. She smiles as she saw how the penmanship had clearly belonged to Mina. Picking on the edge of the opening of the envelope, she slides out a plain piece of paper with black-inked Korean characters inside, admiring how the words were cleanly written down to suit her reading. She reads the words in her mind, imagining the voice of Mina calmly speaking the words softly in her ears.

‘ _Hi,[Chaeyoungie](https://twitter.com/twiceedaa/status/1273834655779885056?s=20)_

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! How are you? I’ve missed you sooo, so much :(((. I’m sorry I can’t be there to spend Christmas with you girls, but I did my promise for you! I am proud to tell you that I am getting better now. I think it won’t be long until I’ll be performing again with you guys._

_Anyways, I got you something! It’s the knitting set that we were suppose to use to knit some warm clothing for the members, but since I got mine already here, I bought one for you! I really hope you’ll like it. Don’t break the equipment until I come back, okay? We have to do more knitting in the future. Take care, Chaeyoungie!_ ’

Chaeng didn’t realize the tear that had dropped from her eyes until it went to her mouth as she had tasted its saltiness. Chaeyoung had never felt more joyful when Mina said she was getting better. And the fact that she’ll be [performing again](https://youtu.be/7e7JQPTSxPk) soon? Chaeyoung couldn’t sink her head to such promising words. She proceeded, her mouth still locked on a smile as she dived further down the box. Setting the letter aside and more bubble wrappers, she found a folded piece of paper to what seems to be a manual for the knitting equipment. She picked some of the set out from the box, piling the different colors of colored cotton yarns and cartons with different sizes of knitting needles. This set could create a whole piece of clothing, Chaeyoung thought. As soon as she thought she had set everything out, she stood up and snuggly put on her padding coat.

“ _Thank you, Mina. I’ll use the set as early as I can after the show._ " Chaeyoung whispers to her bed that the set has been placed on.

She walks to the door, closes it, and proceeds to the living room, joining her unnies as they waited for their managers. Her mind suddenly floats in cloud nine, indulging in the words of Mina from the letter.

_I am getting better now!_

**Author's Note:**

> this has been solely inspired with my weird curiosity of what kind of gift Mina might’ve given the members. i wanted to make good year end memory by writing it all off with some good TWICE stuff.


End file.
